Thank You for The Venom
by southxparkxfangirl
Summary: Kenny can't get over the death of his sister. Kyle tries to help him. Short little songfic I wrote at 4 am. Rated M for language.


_Sister, I'm not much a poet, but a criminal_

_And you never had a chance_

Kenny takes another swig of his bottle. The swirling images begin to dull. Finally the scene seems to be leaving him. That bloody and heart crushing scene. Karen.

_Love is the red the rose on your coffin door_

_What's life like, bleeding on the floor, the floor, the floor_

She had OD'd. She wasn't a druggie. But she had been depressed. Not even her guardian angel Mysterion could save her anymore. Kenny was the one who had found her. Eyes rolled back into her skull, blood dripping from a wound to the back of her head. She must've fallen down. Kenny ran to her and checked her pulse. It was weak, but still there. He yelled to them to call 911. No one answered. His parents were off getting high, and his brother? Who knew where the fuck he was. Kenny was on his own. He called and the ambulance arrived. They put her on a stretcher and loaded her into the vehicle. Kenny rode with her. But it was all in vain. She was dead before they even reached the hospital.

At the funeral, Kenny laid a single red rose on top of the coffin. He was the only one. All of his family was in attendance, but they were too drunk to even know where the fuck they were. Kenny's friends had come, as well as Karen's. But only Kenny had brought her a rose. Only Kenny had tried. And it had been too late.

_You'll never make me leave_

_I wear this on my sleeve_

_Give me a reason to believe_

Kyle walks in on his lover drinking once again. He's unsurprised. Kenny hasn't been able to stop since the funeral. A discarded bag of white powder lay on the floor. Needles were scattered on the desk. Kenny was slumped on his bed, eyes unfocused, unseeing. Kyle sighs and goes to him, taking his hand. Kenny turns to him. He seems like a zombie. He slumps forward, his head in Kyle's lap. Kyle merely strokes his hair, trying to stop his tears from dropping onto it.

_So give me all your poison_

_And give me all your pills_

Once Kenny is completely passed out, Kyle gets to work. He gathers up everything he can find and takes it to the dump. He knows it is a futile effort; Kenny will always get more. But he still won't give up.

_And give me all your hopeless hearts_

_And make me ill_

He returns to a slightly sobered and pissed off Kenny. Upon discovering that all of his multiple stashes have been confiscated, he goes to Kyle and punches him in the face. Kyle stumbles back as his nose begins to bleed. He's used to this as well. He knows Kenny doesn't mean it. Kenny pulls Kyle toward him, then shoves him as hard as he can. Kyle hits the wall, smashing a picture frame. It falls to the floor in pieces. Kyle holds his elbow, which has been cut. Kenny pushes him further against the wall and begins kissing him roughly. Kyle responds just as furiously.

_You're running after something_

_That you'll never kill_

Kenny has tried many times to kill himself, in many different ways. But every time, he wakes up alive in his bed the next morning. He can no longer take it. He begs Kyle for help. End it all, end this pain, end me. Every time Kyle has refused. That does not stop Kenny from his attempts. Finally, this time, as Kenny lay in a crumpled, sobbing heap on the floor, Kyle gives in.

_If this is what you want_

Kyle has taken care of the dirty business. He knew of how Kenny always returned. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. After all, it was for someone he loved. He got the gun from Jimbo's shop. The McCormicks never even woke up from their drug induced sleep as their heads were blown apart.

_Then fire at will_

Kyle's hands tremble as he points the barrel at his lover. Kenny looks at the ground. Kyle's vision blurs as tears flood his eyes. Kenny finally looks up at him. The anguish and torture on his face is paramount. He whispered two words. Two simple words. "I'm sorry." And with that, death accepted Kenny into its arms for the final time. But Kyle's work was not done.

_You'll never make me leave_

_I wear this on my sleeve_

_You wanna follow something_

_Give me a better cause to lead_

_Just give me what I need_

_Give me a reason to believe_

Kyle looks at his lover, dead on the ground. He wonders briefly if this is what Kenny saw when he found Karen. But there is no time for that. He picks up Kenny's body and places it on one side of the small bed. He climbs in next to him, hugging the body tightly for a long time. He kisses the lips, already starting to cool.

_So give me all your poison_

_And give me all your pills_

_And give me all your hopeless hearts and make me ill_

_You're running after something that you'll never kill_

_If this is what you want_

Kyle holds Kenny's body close to him. He wants Kenny in his arms. He needs it. Maybe then, that will guarantee that he will get to see him. He looks down at the staring blue eyes one last time. He repeats Kenny's own words. "I'm sorry." He puts the gun inside his mouth.

_Then fire at will_


End file.
